


Dappled Light

by junneisbored



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Im Nayeon-centric, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nayeon is jealous, Prompt Fic, Psychological Trauma, Yoo Jeongyeon-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junneisbored/pseuds/junneisbored
Summary: "Don't come near, I'm a monster.""A monster doesn't have a heart."Jeongyeon went to Faroe Islands for 9 months due to her work, where her company found her a place to live and the landlady of the co-op was Nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words in Italic - Jeongyeon's thought  
> Words in Bold Italic - Nayeon's thought
> 
> Enjoy ;)

"The weather for tomorrow will be cloudy, please keep yourselves warm....." The sky was grey and the smell of wind kept Jeongyeon awake. The atmosphere was gloomy and kind of....sad? Jeongyeon can't tell apart. She thought, it's just her trying to fit into it. Jeongyeon felt nauseous because it was the first time she went somewhere with a ferry, and that's the reason she came to the docks to feel the breeze. _It's two in the afternoon, but there's no sunlight at all._ Jeongyeon sighed.

Jeongyeon did heard about some places that lack of sunlight but this is the first time she was travelling to there, well of course with business purposes. She pulled her headphones down as she listened attentively to her heartbeat pulsing with the calm waves, never have she thought listening to ocean waves could be soothing too. The flow of the breeze, the gentle sound of the waves, the typical smell of a sea...... Jeongyeon wished that she came here just for vacation.

_Well, maybe next time._ Jeongyeon thought and stretched her back. "Babe, look! We're near the island!" The couple meters beside her looked to their right simultaneously while gasping in shock. _So this mean the ship is arriving in a few minutes, I should head back and get my things._ Jeongyeon yawned while walking back, reminding herself that she should get enough sleep after reaching her temporary house.

** Car-Ferry Terminal, Torshavn **

"Three sharp...." The dark hair girl sighed, the warm air heated up her body a little. Staring at the crimpled piece of memo that her boss gave her , she smiled, knowing that she herself doesn't recognize the place at all. _So, where am I gonna go? This place is vast._ Jeongyeon was glued for a moment but then she realized that her boss gave her the landlady's number just in case she was lost. "I remember her number was...." Jeongyeon pouted and mumbled while keying in the numbers, lastly dialed for her number. _Come on, pick it up...! I'm freezing here._ The call eventually dies out, leaving her alone in the port without anyone helping.

_Maybe she was in the toilet? I should call the landlady one more time._ Jeongyeon picked up my phone again and key in the numbers slowly, her knuckles are cracking so hard that they turned white. "Heeey!! The lady over there!" _It's not me, I don't know anyone here. Don't turn your head._ "Oh my god I'm literally calling for you! Look over here!" The voice was nearer, and louder. _Shit! It's getting closer now what should I do?_ Jeongyeon felt her head was light and couldn't think of anything to escape.

"Hello! umm, Ms. Jeongyeon.... is it?" _Huh?_ Jeongyeon turned around upon hearing her name being called, and all she saw was a woman staring at her with an awkward smile. They shared an awkward moment until she came back to her senses. "Ahh! Ms. Im told me to guide you to the house, so here am i gonna take you there!" She grinned brightly. "Who's Ms. Im?" Jeongyeon asked carefully, because she doesn't want to get kidnapped. "Huh? The landlady who's gonna lend you a room, her house is at Hoyvik, the little village beside Torshavn." The woman looked at Jeongyeon with her pearl eyes. _She's cute without that loud ass voice actually._

"Oh, alright then, Do guide me there, erm, Ms....?" "It's Jihyo, ignore the formalities, we are not that far apart!" Jihyo said. _She knew my age? Did she got it from Ms. Im or she has superpower?_ Jeongyeon returned a stiff smile.

** Yviri vio Strond road **

The scenery along was pleasing and heavenly, it felt like watching our own revolving scenic lantern. Evening mists shrouded around the little huts and hills and the sunlight pierced through them softly, as if someone was ascending to paradise. The view at Tinganes just now was nothing compared to this moment.

"So how about Tinganes?" Jihyo asked like she knew everything. "The government building gave me 1900s vibes where people wear fancy clothes but here, nothing can compete with the view right here, right now." Jeongyeon gave a straightforward answer and Jihyo just hummed and continued her drive. It's a good thing that Jihyo owns a Cabriolet Sedan, the soothing breeze was everything Jeongyeon needed. "We are almost there, look, if you can see the signpost, it means you only left about 3km to Ms. Im's house!" Jihyo pointed to the signpost which just past by Jeongyeon's side.

Jeongyeon was in awe. It looked just like the fantasies where everything was perfectly placed and shaped. "Shocked, aren't you?" Jihyo scoffed. Jeongyeon nodded, eyeing Jihyo who seems to have confidence in the scenery here. "There seems to be bus stop around here, does it takes me to Torshavn?" Jeongyeon asked as she saw a lonely bus stop. "Yeah, the express bus will take a tour around the residential area of Hoyvik, later return to the station In Torshavn. There's a bus stop nearby so you don't have to walk all the way to here." _Phew, Thank god. I hate exercising._

"There's the Atlantic Swan, the hotel of Hoyvik. Ms. Im's house is just the top left of it." Jihyo who was playing with her brown hair drove all the way up the slope after passing the hotel, and a three-storey co-op house stood out in the vast plains. "That house, looks lonely though." Jeongyeon spoke out randomly. "Hrmm, wait until you see." Jihyo responded.

** Polaris Co-op, Niðaragøta,  ** ** Hoyvík 188 **

Jeongyeon got down from Jihyo's car and went to get her belongings, which Jihyo came to help too. "It's only 4pm and it looks like 6pm already.... this is interesting, Jihyo." The taller girl adjusted her Burberry scarf, breathing out all her tiredness in one breath. "It's actually later than usual. The sun set late in the end of May until the start of October, and early on the rest of the months. You probably will have a hard time to adjust." Jihyo explained and gestured Jeongyeon to the house.

It looks small from far, but quite spacious right now. The holy trinity of monochrome colors that surround the mini apartment and the wooden texture of the building make it escape from the world's eyes, but it caught Jeongyeon's eyes and she liked the comfy feel it gives. There is a little garden and small pond at the corner of the front gate, it might become Jeongyeon's favorite place for now because she adores the calm color. _This place is ideal, its everything._

"Until when you're gonna come in? I'm closing the doors." Jeongyeon startled upon hearing an unfamiliar voice rather than Jihyo's. _She looks like snow, but the red apple cheeks and crystal clear eyes_ _are her ornaments._ "H-huh? ermm.... sorry?" Jeongyeon can't believe she stuttered all of the sudden. Her cold eyes stared at Jeongyeon stoically, then continued. "Are you coming in? If not then go away." Her face shows no emotion, but her tone gave Jeongyeon chill and warmth at the same time. _I think this is what they call, nostalgia._

"Y-yes.... I am a new tenant, Yoo Jeongyeon. Are you perhaps-" She closed the door hard as Jeongyeon just step in and she jumped as she gripped her own luggage harder. "Come here." The girl with her hair tied in messy bun ordered and Jeongyeon quietly follow behind her. She lead the taller girl to the living room with the company of squeaky, creaky noises from the wooden floor. The space was colored with warm colors and shrouded in light yellow, it's amazing how the small space is filled by the furniture. "Hey, don't be distracted." She called out.

"Oh...sorry." Jeongyeon quickly went to her. She settled down her luggage beside the small reception table, sat down in front of the intimidating woman as she scattered some sheets of papers on the table. "These are the documents you need to look through and sign. This bunch of keys are yours." She stared at Jeongyeon blankly. Slowly, Jeongyeon picked up the documents and read, Jeongyeon thought that she cannot disobey her. _She- she doesn't smile at all, I'm nervous._ Her eyes scanned through the papers quickly, good thing that these are just some rules and conditions.

"All done..." Jeongyeon handed out the papers timidly. She grabbed them and left the living room, leaving Jeongyeon dumbfounded. _Wh-what should I do....?_ Jeongyeon looked towards her back, hoping she would turn back but she did not. Jeongyeon was like a deflated balloon as her shoulders fell down abruptly, the feeling of not knowing what to do right now is just overwhelming. _There's a keychain with the keys, a little A2 is engraved on it, does she wants me to find my own room?_ "Jeongyeon? I thought Ms. Im had brought you to your room." She turned around and saw Jihyo already changed into her home wear. "I don't know, she left me here." Jeongyeon shrugged. "That's unexpected. She usually guides us to our new room, what did you do?" Jihyo immediately questions the innocent.

Strangely Jeongyeon could not vouch for herself, all she remembered was the lady's oblivion eyes. "Well, it's no use forcing you to explain. Follow me, I'll take you to your room." Jihyo sighed, later showing an apologizing expression. "It's okay." Jeongyeon smiled eventually, standing up and followed behind her. Jihyo took her to the north of the co-op where it has a staircase leads to the upper floors. "Now, if you went up to the 1st floor, 2nd room, you should find your room in front of you." Jeongyeon looked up, finding the interior was dim but decorated with light blue shades. "Thank you Jihyo, I can do the rest myself." Jihyo patted her shoulders and went off somewhere.

_Jihyo said 'us', I wonder who she meant. I don't see other tenants though...._ Jeongyeon lifted my luggage up and sped through the hallway. _I wonder who lives besides me, it's decorated with pastel colors._ Jeongyeon moved her eyes away and head straight to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! and yes enjoy the story :)

** Room A2, Polaris co-op **

"Much better than I thought...." Jeongyeon wandered around the furnished room, it has a salty smell from the sea but its rather refreshing than her room back at South Korea. Jeongyeon has always wanted a room at Torshavn, however the business trip was too sudden and the company could not prepare much for her, so they actually found a Korean to rent a room for her as an apology. The furniture looks old and most of them are full of dust. _I thought the landlady would help me to clean the room, it seems this room has been sleeping._ "I should do the cleaning then." Jeongyeon happily rolled up her sleeves and tied up her shoulder length hair swiftly.

**_~1 hour+ later~_ **

"All done!" Jeongyeon sighed, looking proudly at her perfect piece of work while smiling brightly. _Oh god I smell bad._ Jeongyeon felt wrinkles forming on her head, as she went to her luggage to gather her bathing-use items immediately. _Knock! Knock!_ Someone was knocking on her door. "Coming!" Jeongyeon went to get door and it turned out someone unfamiliar. "Oh, hi! newbie. I'm here to remind you to come to the dining area before 6.30pm for dinner or else there won't be food for you." _It's a new person! What's her name!?_

"O-okay Ms....?" Jeongyeon tilted her head with full of questions. "Tell me yours first." _Wait what?_ She stood there looking like an idiot, but the person in front of her just snickers. "I'm Mina, be sure to bathe quickly, Jeongyeon-ssi." She put a small smile, then waved at Jeongyeon and went away. Jeongyeon felt tension swelling in her chest gradually, maybe it's because she was not used to people showing affection or teasing her. She took a deep breath, letting it out silently as she closed the door. _It's already 5.45pm, I should hurry._ Jeongyeon doesn't like people waiting for her, she thought she was wasting their time.

** Ground floor, Polaris Co-op **

Jeongyeon went down here with her half-dried hair, which she kind of combed it to make it look neat. _6.15pm....I'm safe!_ _But wait, where's the dining area?_ She scratched her head while walking towards the original place she came from. ”Who are you!?" Jeongyeon heard someone gasped, followed by a small but fierce-sounding voice. She slowly glanced towards the living room, and saw three pair of eyes staring at her, confused. "I'm the new tenant here, my name is Yoo Jeongyeon, nice to meet you." Jeongyeon responded politely. The three of them still stayed silent and continued to stare at her.

_This is awkward....._ "Ahh, so you're the one who made Ms. Im acted weird just now!" The Blondie spitted out some shocking news. "Huh? That's her? I thought it was-" "Oh shut it, it's near dinner time, let's go." The girl stood up, switched off the television and dragged the Blondie with her, which the other girl followed behind them. _Their heights are....interesting._ Without waiting, Jeongyeon followed behind them to the dining area.

The tangy aroma that assaulted her sense of smell was making Jeongyeon hungrier as every second passes. Jeongyeon was not a really good cook, but she knew that the addicting smell originates from the soup at her left. _Ah, it's her again._ Jeongyeon stopped walking, just to take a good look on her. _She looks hurt in agony._ That was Jeongyeon's first thought. Short hair with chin length, the small lock of hair was just a curtain to cover up her beauty, she did not smile, but she stood out for Jeongyeon. She looked calm, but Jeongyeon knew she has a warm heart.

"Jeongyeon, please help me out!" Jihyo's voice popped her thoughts. The girl in her sweats sighed, seeing Jihyo struggling to get the canned corn on top of the shelf is funny. Jeongyeon went to her silently, reaching out to the canned corn over Jihyo's head and placed it on top of her palms. "Thank you!" She turned around and grinned, later excused herself. _There isn't really any space for me to help, should I just sit down or-_ "Jeongyeon-ssi, could you help Chaeyoungie and Dahyun arrange the plates? Tzuyu went to help Ms. Im." Mina who was serving the rice onto the plates called out. "Alright." _So the tall girl is Tzuyu....She looks like a doll._

**_~Time skip to exactly 6.30pm~_ **

Jeongyeon's eyes took a tour around the mahogany wooden table, the scenery took in was as it stated in the books, food paradise indeed. "Let's eat." Ms. Im said, picking up her chopsticks. "Happy eating!" We said in unison. Chopsticks and spoons clutters were the sounds of joy that brighten up the quiet atmosphere, Jeongyeon felt awkward because she has not been in such a calm, eating situation. She was seated in between Jihyo and Mina, which she was facing two vacant seats. _There was some rice left, are there more tenants here?_

"We're back!" Jeongyeon looked to her back and saw two unfamiliar faces looking tired entered the house. "How strange, the two of you are actually early today!" Jihyo blurted as she finished chewing her food. "Our team finished the work faster than usual." The brunette replied as she took down her coat. The person behind her took a peek at the dining table, eyes sparkling brighter than the stars and pushed the brunette towards the staircase. "Move, there's mutton tonight and it's incredible that we are having a feast here. Gotta be fast or there's none left so move." "Heyyyy, I'm sure Ms. Im saved some food for us...." Their voices faded as they move further.

"Aren't they quite energetic today?" Tzuyu asked after a moment of silence. "I bet it's because Jeongyeon is here and they are just excited." Jihyo gave a cheeky smile before continue eating. "M-me?" Jeongyeon stuttered and stopped reaching for the vegetable stew. All of them except Ms. Im turned their heads toward her in a sudden, almost in unison and it was scary till the point where Jeongyeon sat still as much as possible. _Oh my god don't stare! Shit, I'm getting nervous...._ she put down the utensils, head getting lower and her face growing redder as time went. "Now I get why Mina would volunteer to go inform you about dinner." Chaeyoung then continued eating. "Yeah, it's an exquisite face. You might become Sana unnie's snack tonight." Dahyun made Mina cracked up unexpectedly.

Mina's little cackles were silenced by a soft, wooden scraping sound. "Remember to wash your own plates and utensils after done eating." Ms. Im sounded calm as usual, reminded us that she was here to killjoy and walked away swiftly. Everyone nod obediently and kept their eyes on Ms. Im as she walked away. "I'm full, anyone with me?" Jihyo stood up abruptly. "Me." Jeongyeon said as she holds her plate tightly. _I still have tons of works, this is saddening._ "Cool!" Jihyo beamed.

**_~Time skip after dinner~_ **

** Room A2, Polaris co-op **

_I feel like crying, all these works are confusing!_ Jeongyeon's face wrinkled as she threw another paper that she wasted into the rubbish bin beside the work table that was provided for her. Jeongyeon's head was spinning as she hold her face while staring into darkness, suddenly rubbing it roughly to keep her precious sanity together. _Don't feel discouraged, you can do it!_ Jeongyeon tried to fill herself with encouraging words. "I think I should take a break....." Jeongyeon was amazed that she was feeling drained when its only 8.30pm. She stretched until her body trembled, sighing when she loosen herself. _I wonder if they have coffee here._ Jeongyeon left her pen on the desk, tidying it up my desk as she felt unmotivated to do the works she has and finally freeing her hair from the tight rubber band. _I'm all good._ She checked herself again before going out from her room.

_I...should have changed my pajamas, the wind is frigid! Wait, wind?_ Jeongyeon was really sure that there should not be any wind blowing here since it was not an open space. Jeongyeon felt her neck cracking when she turned to face the wind, Jeongyeon thought her eyebrows have became ice shards. _There is a balcony? I didn't notice it this afternoon. Maybe I should close the slide door or else everyone will froze to death._ Without thinking, Jeongyeon tip-toed to the balcony that was at her left.

As she went closer with shivering breath, the full moon illuminating in the obsidian sky became clearer as the wind tried to uncover her beauty and warmth, even the stars were giving way for her. "Let's be quick...." Jeongyeon stopped mumbling as soon as she saw a shadow growing gradually to her feet. She has her hair tucked behind her ear, bathing in the moonlight serenely but she was gleaming radiantly, the moon could not stand a chance at all. Jeongyeon could hear no wind, hear no breathings, hear no heart pulsing. The still image of her occupied Jeongyeon as a whole.

Part of Jeongyeon was eager to stand beside her, but part of Jeongyeon was holding back because she seemed untouchable. _Isn't she cold? Might as well ask her come in before she catch a cold._ Having that as an excuse, Jeongyeon hold her breath while tip-toed to her side. Jeongyeon saw her details flowed out crystal clear, and she is the sapphire tonight. "Uh, aren't you feeling cold? Y-you should get in fast so you w-won't catch cold." _Damn it, don't stutter Jeongyeon!_ The embarrassed woman turned away, gritting her teeth. She didn't budge at all, even when the howling wind embraces the two. Jeongyeon's body shrunk smaller due to the amount of embarrassment she brought to herself, She bet her face could melt a chunk of butter now. "Why are you here?" Jeongyeon jolted, as she was surprised.

"I, uh, I saw the door to the balcony was open so I wanted to close it but I didn't know you are here, Ms. Im." Jeongyeon looked at her, but she was looking at the flowing sea blankly. Her eyes speaks nothing but shows obsidian dark hole, Jeongyeon was sunken into her eyes. She didn't respond but kept her eyes fixed on the serene scenery. "Good night." Ms. Im replied shortly, leaving Jeongyeon alone at the balcony. _Huh? What?_ Jeongyeon wanted to grab her wrist however her hands stopped midway. Jeongyeon felt like, she should not make her stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot something important hehe.   
> I won't be adding honorifics such as 'unnie, oppa, etc' , I just want to reduce the word count and maybe think of some other ways to address the members ;)
> 
> *Do tell me if you want to add honorificis, I will add if there are many requests.
> 
> That's basically it! And yes, enjoy the story

**_~Time skip to next day, 6.20am~_ **

** Room A2, Polaris co-op **

Jeongyeon woke up seconds faster than her alarm. "Today's a good day." She uttered with her sore voice, as she always believe she will be blessed when she woke up earlier before her alarm. Immediately, she did her morning routine as quick as possible since today is her first day to work in an unfamiliar place. There are water vapours on her window this morning, so Jeongyeon had a slight idea that it rained yesterday night. _It's better to bring my scarf with me._ Jeongyeon wrapped herself with the Burberry scarf, adding a few more turns on her neck and she was good to go.

"Good Morning!" Jeongyeon pulled out her keys and turned around to see who greeted her this early. "Oh, morning to you too." _It's the brunette yesterday._ She is wearing a turtle neck with her denim jeans, there is a huge coat hanging on her wrist, it seems like she is going out. Jeongyeon smiled awkwardly, seeing she doesn't move an inch after she greeted her. _Please! It's my first day and I don't want to be late!_ The brunette let out a cheeky smile, later grabbing Jeongyeon's hand for a friendly handshake.

"I'm Sana, nice to meet you, Jeongyeon-ie." Sana slowly pulled Jeongyeon's hand up and landed a kiss on her fingers. Jeongyeon froze, her eyes nearly fell out and she can't feel her legs anymore, Jeongyeon thought she must has broken somewhere. She giggled, and left Jeongyeon overwhelmed in front of her room. _I should avoid her._ This was Jeongyeon's first impression for such a bold girl, Sana. "Jeongyeon? Why are you still here? I thought you have a bus to catch?" Jihyo stood at the end of the corridor, yawning as she saw Jeongyeon not moving an inch.

Her words were a wakeup call to Jeongyeon. "Shit! Thank you Jihyo!" With a flustered heart, she ran passed Jihyo and dashed through the staircase, screaming internally as she realized she still have 20 minutes left to catch the early bus. "Good luck~" Jihyo said with her voice floating in Jeongyeon's head. Jeongyeon was glad that she has long legs. "Good morning, you're early, the food is on the table." Mina said while half asleep, not knowing the older woman in a hurry. "I'm sorry. I'm not eating, I have to catch for the bus!" Jeongyeon apologized while wearing her boots clumsily.

"I know, but you still have to eat." Mina smiled after taking a sip of her warm tea. _Aaaarghh! 18 minutes left!_ Jeongyeon finished tying up the laces and was ready to bust through the door, only to get dragged back by someone. "Take it to your work place." Ms. Im ordered stoically while pushing a container to a panicking Jeongyeon. "Al-alright then." She knew she can't refuse Ms. Im, she just don't know why. She had an apron tied around her waist, Jeongyeon guessed she made the breakfast for everyone. "Oh dear! There's 16 minutes left until 7am! You gotta hurry now, Jeongyeon-ie!" _Not her reminding me about this!!_

Jeongyeon quickly placed the container nicely in my laptop bag, and darted out of the house after thanking Ms. Im. She ran breathlessly, following the only route down the hill as she remembered there was a bus stand at her right when she came here. _I think the junction is only a few metres away, I have to take right and I will see the bus stand!_ Jeongyeon's head started to spin due to the amount of cold air she took in. The air stings her lungs too. "......I-I am safe." Her heart was pounding psychotically fast to the point Jeongyeon thought she has asthma now.

_6.55am. To think I have not sprinted for years, I am forever banning that brunette in my life!!_

** The Nordic House, Torshavn **

Jeongyeon bowed to the bus driver and got off the bus. _Although it's more crowded here, but the smell of nature hasn't gotten less a bit._ The breeze that slips through her fingers is just a chilly feeling that put her at ease and all giddy since it feels like autumn back at South Korea. Jeongyeon loves autumn, she thought her company did a great job at planning her schedule here. "Hello, you must be Ms. Yoo Jeongyeon, the executive activity planner slash interior designer for the new year concert specially promoted by the head of Suwon Business Planning Co." The man in front of Jeongyeon offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ludvik." Jeongyeon took his hand and shook it formally. _Why did he has to make that long introduction?_ He then turned around, making a gesture to invite her into The Nordic House. "I believe you have done your study before coming to Faroe Islands, I will cut short and just tell you the main features of it, alright?" Jeongyeon nodded, and quickly assumed he is a straightforward person. She followed behind him, allowing her mind keeps breaking of how picturesque the building is.

**_~Fast-forward~_ **

"Now that we have finished touring around the Nordic House, maybe you need to take a tour around Stremoy and part of Eysturoy, that forms this part of Faroe Islands." Mr. Ludvik suggested after leading Jeongyeon out from the Nordic House. She took the chance to peek at her apple watch, where it shows 9am, and it once shocked her again because the atmosphere still look gloomy despite the sun should be up now. "So, what's your decision?" Mr. Ludvik asked again, patiently waiting for Jeongyeon's response. "Wait, so does that means I'm done with my work here?" She asked back, shocked of what she just heard. Mr. Ludvik nodded, with an apologetic smile. "Absolutely. The management will call you when we need your help."

Everything brighten up in span of seconds, Jeongyeon felt like flying around. _I have so much time left! I can travel to Tjornuik down to kirkjubour! I'm free-_ "Jeongyeon? Hello!" Jeongyeon can hear her heart drops and shattered after hearing the voice, though thank god it wasn't Sana's. Dahyun waved her hand while jogging towards the petrified girl, her smile is radiating little sister vibes. "O-oh, what are you doing here, Dahyun?" Jeongyeon tried to sound as calm as possible, her face has the typical 'leave me alone' look. "Ms. Dahyun was the person, more like friend I asked to give you a tour around this part of Faroe Island." Mr. Ludvik smiled and Dahyun kept her eyes on Jeongyeon.

"Well, it's your first time here and Mr. Ludvik was worried that you might get lost, so he called me to guide you since I am free." Dahyun might seem goofy, but somehow she expresses a formal stance when she's serious. Jeongyeon thought that she should follow her. "Alright, do guide me then, Dahyun." Jeongyeon accepted Dahyun offer and her smile just became wider, it beams happiness and cuteness, Jeongyeon's mind screams about wanna hug Dahyun. "I think we should start from Torshavn, and then go up to the west of Eysturoy, then down to south of Stremoy. What do you think?" _Dahyun's a genius!_

"Let's get going shall we?" Jeongyeon still questions her why did she showed such a big smile to someone who she just met a day ago.

** Privat Kafe, Tjornuvik **

"How do you like it here? It's the town's pride, you should sit for a coffee." Dahyun turned around, waiting for Jeongyeon's response. "I do, the vintage feels are overwhelming here." The town was incredibly small, but the beauty of nature and simplicity were overflowing, it's the ideal place for nature lovers. There were a lot of purple line flowers, Jeongyeon made a decision to search up their names after reaching home. "Let's get in, maybe we'll have some toasts and jam." Dahyun giggled and pulled Jeongyeon in the cafeteria.

The cafeteria's interior reminds Jeongyeon of a double terrace made out of cherry wood, plain design with just a few touches of black and white paint, but Jeongyeon felt home. Dahyun led her to a table of four, made the taller one sat down and went off somewhere. _I'm hungry, I haven't ate anything since I woke up._ Jeongyeon was laying back against the chair, staring at the ceiling tiredly. Her stoic face came to the drained girl subconsciously. _Ah the breakfast Ms. Im made!!_ Jeongyeon quickly placed her laptop bag on my lap and pulled the warm container out.

"Awww, I was thinking of making toasts but nevermind, Ms. Im's food always taste the best." Dahyun came back with two cups of coffee, milk jug, sugar and cream packets on a small tray. She carefully placed the tray on the table and sat in front of Jeongyeon. "Ms. Im made breakfast skillet? I think?" Looking at the golden half-cooked egg yolk and the warm colour of bell peppers were kind of refreshing, and the mild spiciness from what Jeongyeon observed from the redness of the dish was making her work up. _Why is she working as a landlady rather than a chef?_ Jeongyeon questioned herself before putting the food into her mouth.

_I tasted heaven!!_ The flavor was filling her up, all her senses tingled and Jeongyeon felt wide awake, Jeongyeon thought she almost cried. "I told you, Ms. Im's food is heaven made." Dahyun smiled, putting down her coffee. "Dahyun-ah, what is Ms. Im's full name? She never told me and I think it's a little uncomfortable using formalities." Her eyes shown concern as she asked out of the blue, Dahyun's eyes went wide and her stance went still, Jeongyeon was shocked of how driven she is to ask this question, maybe because Ms. Im left an intriguing impression for her last night."

Dahyun was taken aback and she can't form a word now, Jeongyeon can see she was stuttering all of the sudden. "Oh, uhm, well....this, is a hard one haha...." She chuckled embarrassedly, showing no confidence in answering Jeongyeon's question. She was sipping the coffee Dahyun made, and was waiting patiently for her answer. "Ms. Im's full name.... I don't know either." Dahyun gave an apologetic grin while scratching her head. Jeongyeon stopped everything she was doing and looked at Dahyun, eyes wide open like she saw someone jumped from a building.

_What?_

** Inni á Gøtu, Bus stop, Klingran,  ** ** Hoyvík 188 **

"Thank you." Jeongyeon bowed to the bus driver and alighted from the bus, following behind Dahyun. The bus crawled past them, everything seems slow today and Jeongyeon adored that feeling. "It's only 4pm, we still can go around this island, but why did you chose to go home?" Dahyun asked after putting her phone back. "I will be here for a long time, I don't wanna make myself bored too fast by travelling around Faroe Islands in a week." Jeongyeon told her while they walk side by side to the house. Dahyun nod lightly, and they fell silent.

"Is it because about Ms. Im?" Dahyun made Jeongyeon jumped for a second, the older can't believe she has such sensitive senses under her cheerful attitude. "I think I told you my reasons." Jeongyeon tried to cover for herself, but Jeongyeon knew it won't last long. "But your face showed it all, clearly you had the idea to make Ms. Im talk to you." Dahyun wasn't lying at all, Jeongyeon's face was all shocked and worried about Ms. Im, a stranger who doesn't tell their name to a person who their met for a whole year, it's not normal at all. She could not say anything to cover her true intentions anymore, Jeongyeon eventually gave props to Dahyun for being such observant.

"Yeah, you got me." Jeongyeon shyly rubbed her nose bridge as she was not used getting exposed this fast. Dahyun chuckled and then displayed a smug face, making Jeongyeon wants to slap her head so bad. "I just hope you won't back down easily." The look in her eyes showed how defeated she feels, they were telling Jeongyeon 'It's okay, you don't even have to try.' _What is this feeling I'm getting?_ Jeongyeon was confused.

** Polaris Co-op, Niðaragøta,  ** ** Hoyvík 188 **

"We're back." Dahyun said lightly. The house was vacant, there were no one in the living room. "Everyone's out?" Jeongyeon asked, pulling out the key from the door. "No, Ms. Im and Mina should be here." Dahyun took off her boots, quickly stepped in the house and looked around, with her body bent forward. Jeongyeon slipped off her giant coat, pulled on her scarf while scanned around, the house was really dead silent.

"You guys, welcome back." Mina's voice came from the staircase side, she was standing there with a messy bun while holding the cup she used to drank tea this morning. "Mina! did you just woke up?" Dahyun sounded relieved. "No. I was giving my work a final touch up. I've just finished it and now I crave for some coffee." Mina yawned, rubbing her eyes as she trudged down and went past them to the kitchen. "Do you want me to help?" Dahyun yelled, removing her beanie and scarf off. "No thanks." It all went silent again.

Jeongyeon went up stairs and was about to head to her room as she thought of needing to bathe right away. _Maybe I should greet Ms. Im before I went back to my room, she might tell me her name after._ At the same time, Jeongyeon felt uneasy because of how Ms. Im respond yesterday. Faint tint of mint mixed with light footsteps, Jeongyeon could not lie that she looked over the presence that went past her. "Please, wait." She reached out for Ms. Im's wrist, and hold it with the last drops of courage she has, Jeongyeon swore she must have been cold sweating like hell. She did not flinch, nor gasp or any resists, she had her eyes on the ground and did not bother to squeak a sound. Jeongyeon could feel the breeze and tension when they first had a conversation at the balcony, she was thrown back to when the moon kissed the lady in front of her.

"Let go." Ms. Im's eyes were dark, they were rapiers lunged towards Jeongyeon's hopes ; Her words were heavy, they were stone cold and they stung Jeongyeon hard ; Her wrist was once cold but now rushing blood, she was fuming with intimidating aura and annoyance. However, Jeongyeon did not chickened out. "May I have a talk with you, please?" the word 'please' at the end was lighter, but Jeongyeon was impressed of how firm her voice was, she thought she will have a chance to get Ms. Im talk to her. Her grip turned stronger, and so was Ms. Im gaze.

Ms. Im's pulled her face away from Jeongyeon, she can feel her veins growing out from her skin, her fist curled made her blood rush towards her wrist, Jeongyeon thought Ms. Im must be really annoyed by her. "I have nothing to talk." Ms. Im looked at her again. _Her eyes...._ Jeongyeon let loose of her grip, it was like wind, she disappeared from Jeongyeon's sight. Her palm ached and the pain in its flesh was throbbing, it swelled up and brought out Jeongyeon's apologetic side. _I....I did something bad didn't I?_ Ms. Im's orbs shown light red, they looked like clear lake that was going to make a flood.

All Jeongyeon thought was Ms. Im's sudden change of emotion and the bruise she gave that is going to appear later, and her own brainless action. Maybe she was fueled with curiosity, but it was indeed a childish act and Jeongyeon was ashamed of herself. _I should apologize, like really bad. I must make it up to Ms. Im._ "Uhhh, why are you standing in the middle, looking at the floor?" The discouraged girl shot up, and found the woman who was with Sana yesterday. "I'm sorry." Jeongyeon felt the same embarrassment when she was teased by them.

"Oh nevermind, my name is Momo, what's yours?" Momo looked like a dreamy girl, the way her outstanding features remind Jeongyeon a lot of barbie doll, She wondered will Momo look like one when she dyed her hair blonde. "I'm Yoo Jeongyeon." She introduced herself with the usual monotone and quickly step aside so Momo could go upstairs. Momo flashed an innocent smile, and Jeongyeon thought there were white light surrounding Momo when she flew past her. "See you at dinner~" Momo winked before she disappeared, which left Jeongyeon dumbfounded.

** Room A2, Polaris co-op **

"So good I escaped hell before the demon caught me." Jeongyeon sighed, rewinding the scene where Sana was trying to spoon feed her the shortcakes Ms. Im made while sitting on her own lap, that was scary, really scary and she still feel the chills. _But Sana is such a sweet person though she's kinda dangerous, she's the one who lit the mood just now._ Jeongyeon settled herself on the lime cushion, and rested mher head against the cool coffee table. Annoying vibrations and buzzing sounds came to her from her phone on the table, and Jeongyeon knew it was not a good sign.

"Urgh, more works.....!" Jeongyeon cursed in her mind, hoping her well-respected boss will fall and broke his nose tomorrow. _But nothing can be done if I procrastinate, right?_ Jeongyeon questioned, and finally pushing herself up from the ground, basically dragging her feet to the work table. "Let's get this over with so I can sleep peacefully." She grumbled while typing the keys with pressure as she doesn't want herself whacking the laptop to let out all her stress. _And also think of a way apologizing to Ms. Im._ As Jeongyeon learned that she still had this mission up, her shoulders fell hard.

There were weird wood clashing noises like someone punching a shelf channeling into her ear nowhere, it annoyed her so much till she lost her focus on her work, and the sounds are resonating faster each minute passes. Jeongyeon was at the edge of slamming her laptop to the wall in front of her. _Finally the weird sounds stopped, I can have some peace-_ the creaks and thud noises mixed perfectly, as well as her rational mind went frenzy, Jeongyeon can see blood shooting out from her eyes. The next thing she knew, she found herself knocking on the thin wall with full force.

Jeongyeon huffed heavily, her knuckles groaning in pain and turned red as her arm trembled due to loss of energy, being angry and annoyed is draining. "....I'm sorry." Jeongyeon doesn't know why was she apologizing, probably because she made a lot of mistakes and was ashamed of herself. "It's okay." Her mind and heart stopped functioning, this voice was too easy to recognize and she wanted to dig a hole for herself to hide, Jeongyeon thought she should have ignore the noises and went somewhere. Jeongyeon fell silent, mouth half-opened but she could not process a single word to reply to Ms. Im. "......I'm sorry, really sorry." Her arm fell to her side as she voiced out with her earnest heart and feelings, _I can't always drag things till it became worse_.

There was not any replies from Ms. Im, and Jeongyeon thought she was doomed. "It's okay, just forget it and forgive yourself." Her voice penetrating the thin wall like river flow, calm and soft, and it breaks people's heart because of how fragile it sounds. It actually tickles Jeoongyeon's heart deep down, she wanted to smile because she was forgiven, she wanted to cry because she was a coward to apologize face to face. Jeongyeon shifted her eyes, looking everywhere as possible as she could while pushing on the table, preventing herself from falling to my chair behind. _Grow up and be mature a little Yoo Jeongyeon._ Her fists curled as well as her heart was settled down.

"I will." That was all Jeongyeon could respond with her tremble voice. Ms. Im did not respond nor hit something again, and that concluded their small talk, which came into an unfinished matter. Jeongyeon was not sure if Ms. Im heard her respond or she ignored it as usual, but she knew part of it was an answer to herself. _Learn how to approach and help a person._ Jeongyeon told herself, with the thought of wanting to know about Ms. Im and her problems, and help her to overcome it.

The night wavered with lonely breeze, no stars and it was because the moon hid herself, leaving the sky succumbed into darkness, it made Jeongyeon scared as the scenery was hazy. _But it will be alright if I follow the correct way, right?_ She with full of doubt scoffed, eyes still wandering in the oblivion sky night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now those are some weird things I have written......


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates! I had some things to do before writing fanfics XP

** Ground floor, Polaris co-op **

"Good morning." The first word Jeongyeon spoke, was for Ms. Im. She had her hair fell loosely this day and she did not bother to comb it, and Jeongyeon thought she became prettier than yesterday. Ms. Im was focused on the sizzling vegetables and the garnishes in the sauce pan, no any movements or a simple hum from her, she showed no expressions but still there was a special something in her. _Anyhow, she completely ignored me._ Jeongyeon kept her smile on with the cringe feeling she was experiencing, while reaching for the coffee blender. Jeongyeon knew it was going to be difficult to approach Ms. Im, but she was just stunned by her, nothing more.

"Oh Jeongyeon-ssi, you are much earlier today." Mina appeared in thin air with her oversized pyjama, it kind of slightly showed her shoulder but Jeongyeon assumed Mina did not know about that. "Yeah, there are some reasons to name...." She prolonged her sentence as she was deciding whether to blurt out the reason openly. "I know." It was an unexpected voice. While stirring the hot drink, Jeongyeon turned around to find Tzuyu walking down the stairs with light makeup applied on her face, she looked like she was ready to go all out. "Yeah, me too." Chaeyoung came down after Tzuyu, she had some vintage clothing on and she let out a different aura, it made her looked cooler. Both of them walked over to kitchen and started to prepare the utensils and plates.

It was serene, as the dawn was filled by refreshing aroma and the colliding sounds of kitchen tools, this must be the inner peace people longing for. They had a small chit-chat about their jobs and the shitty management above them as workers, but apparently Mina and Tzuyu was not troubled by it as they are the higher-ups. "So you're a florist? That's cool!" Jeongyeon exclaimed, how good will it be to know all kinds of flowers? No wonder Tzuyu has a calm and peacefulness nature. "That is why I called her frequently to help me out." Chaeyoung proudly patted Tzuyu's shoulder, making Tzuyu glanced at her shyly. Mina and Jeongyeon chuckled at their cute interactions, which made Chaeyoung questioned them with a glance while Tzuyu was more flustered.

"Food's ready." Ms. Im placed placed her spatula in the water basin and untied her apron, her face was slightly glistened with sweat and it made her apple cheeks flushed. "Ahh, l-let me help you." Jeongyeon set her coffee mug aside at the counter, looking at Ms. Im sincerely. She quickly turned away from the dumbfounded girl, and Jeongyeon thought the chance was slowly snubbing out but Ms. Im rekindled it back gently like the bonfire at cold night, as her finger pointed to the big bowl and spoon at the dish rack. Jeongyeon grinned and stridden to the rack, hands clumsily fiddling with the bowl and spoons and internally cursed herself for showing Ms. Im a stupid grin while worrying about Ms. Im current impression about her. They quietly worked on the placing and decorating of the landlady's dishes, listening to the clattering and sizzling whispers brought them a perfect synch, Jeongyeon really believe they would fit each other very much.

** The Nordic House, Torshavn **

"I think the flower pots should be placed here, and the walls should be painted with a mix of calm colors." Jeongyeon pointed at the virtual image of the corner of the building that was displayed on her laptop, suggesting her ideas of decorating the Nordic House meanwhile presenting the image for Mr. Ludvik. The two was partnered together for the big project in December, which is just seven months and a few weeks away. They had to prepare early since the island lacks of heavy vehicles and equipments, and is isolated thousand kilometres from the mainland which is hard to deliver some specially made decors that cannot be found in Faroe Island. "If that's your suggestion, then the outer of Nordic House also should be demolished, how 'bout that?" Mr. Ludvik asked, crossing his arms while looking at Jeongyeon.

"Yeah, I was thinking of that too. We can do that." Jeongyeon agreed in one go, laying back to the chair as her uneasiness and worry went loose, she had a bit of doubt against Mr. Ludvik as her first impression for him was below average, but seems like she need no to judge him now. "Okay, I will contact our designer to carry the project onward." He slowly straighten his body, smiling as he felt relieved, Jeongyeon was sure he was happy because the project had a good kick start. Jeongyeon pulled down her thin framed glasses and kept it well in her large coat, started to pack up her things as she was told she could leave earlier if the discussion went well. 

It was then she felt vibrations channeling from her black coat, she pulled her phone out and was surprised to saw Jihyo calling her, Jeongyeon was sure Jihyo should be working now and there was no way Jihyo could get to her phone. "What's wrong?" Jeongyeon had gotten closer with Jihyo from the past few days, she was almost sure that Jihyo always calls her whenever there is a problem or she needs help. "I need your help, like very urgent." Jihyo sounded serious, and Jeongyeon decided to bite back her jokes. "Go on." Jeongyeon had speaker mode on while shoving her laptop in her bag, still wondering what has Jihyo done wrongly. "Apparently....." Jihyo went on with the urgent issue she stated, but the other girl on the phone was not concentrating on the details anymore, Jeongyeon sped up to the bus stand near the Nordic House as she had a clear mind and mixed feelings about this issue.

** Norðurlandahúsið bus stop, Norðari Ringvegur, Torshavn **

She had already saw her afar, but Jeongyeon was still flabbergasted when her name, no her surname came out from Jihyo's mouth minutes earlier. _Why couldn't Ms. Im goes shopping herself?_ But when Jeongyeon's mind came across the thought of Ms. Im avoiding talking as much as she can, she immediately claimed the reason and greeted Ms. Im. "Hello, urm, good afternoon." Her ears were hearing fireworks and flare horns, she has not felt so much tension before, and it happened several times in a span of weeks, Jeongyeon was quick to assume something evil has possessed her. Ms. Im was gazing her feet, or the newly tarred road, Jeongyeon cannot see the depth of her orbs and her feelings behind it, she felt absorbed by her.

"Shall we get going?" Jeongyeon asked softly, still standing a meter apart Ms. Im as she was staring at the girl's crown. Ms. Im nodded, it made Jeongyeon who was struggling to calm down fluttered again and her smile is bigger than anything else, the nervous girl had her eyes curved like setting sun. " Á handil grocery, right?" Jeongyeon has her brightest grin on and probably the first time showing to humans instead of animals, Ms. Im knew she took the wrong timing to peek at Jeongyeon as how her heart had a quick rush, but Ms. Im suppressed it down in no time. "Yes." Ms. Im walked past Jeongyeon after her tiny response, making sure the younger girl was following behind her while her pace slowed down, worrying Jeongyeon might not catch up her pace.

"It's okay, go on with your pace, I'm just behind you." Jeongyeon had her palms in her coat, had her eyes on Ms. Im's back, had her speaking tone soften down which made Ms. Im thought she was eating s'more, sweet and soft but the firmness had not worn down after biting into it. **_You shouldn't come near._** She blinked twice before widen her steps, throwing off the thought and Jeongyeon behind her. _Oh gosh she's fast._ Jeongyeon was dumbstruck of how fast Ms. Im can walk without any sounds, but relieved when she was able to catch up with her, she once again thanked her long legs.

** Á handil grocery ** ** , Sundsvegur, Tórshavn **

Jeongyeon was huffing shakily with merely opened mouth as she had some hard time keeping up with Ms. Im's pace, still surprised how they got here in within 4 minutes and at how Ms. Im did not even sigh a breath, she had doubts that Ms. Im is not a human. Slide doors welcomed them with silent footsteps, they were served with warm atmosphere with the familiar fluorescent lighting that hurts one's eyes, but it made the decent-sized grocery glowed up. _This should be called a convenience store._ Jeongyeon had the small grocery planted in her mind the moment she entered as it looked like the nearby convenience store back at South Korea. Ms. Im took a trolley and swiftly went ahead without waiting for Jeongyeon, where the latter noticed too late and clumsily caught up behind her landlady.

"Is there anything I could help?" Ms. Im cocked her eyebrows upon hearing Jeongyeon's voice rang behind her. She was having second thoughts of shopping grocers with Jeongyeon after all she felt 'weird' being with the younger, the 'weird' feeling makes her anxious and wanted to escape, it's something she does not want to succumb to it anymore. **_Please just go somewhere else, buy yourself a snack or drink._** Ms. Im furrowed, making her forehead jumbled in annoyance while averted her focus to the box of milk on the top of the shelves. Ms. Im was not short, nor was she tall, she has the perfect height for an ideal girlfriend but sadly she did not has the perfect height for grabbing a box of milk, even if she tip-toed she can only feel the dry surface brushing on her fingertips. Her arm started to shake as her muscle was strained too long and she thought she was bitten by a snake as she felt her legs losing energy.

A shadow towered over her, engulfed her completely in a warm presence where she saw a pair of hands brushing her strands of stray hair, reaching for the box. Ms. Im turned around as the pair of hands successfully hold onto the side of the box, only to see Jeongyeon's slightly lifted sharp jaw and her sparkling eyes that blind one's vision. "Whew, here you go." her eyes were crescent-shaped, it was enough to make one's heart to burst and melt simultaneously. Ms. Im stared at Jeongyeon while she loaded the trolley with the box of milk, mind's still wondering why didn't Jeongyeon went somewhere else and get something to eat. "What's the matter?" Jeongyeon squatted to face Ms. Im, asking while looking directly in her eyes. **_Now this is bad._** "Nothing." Ms. Im shook her head lightly, later walked off with the trolley and left Jeongyeon alone again.

_Weird._ Jeongyeon had her signature lopsided smile on, sheepishly ruffled her hair as she continued followed behind her landlady. She realized her landlady walked slower than usual, and she immediately took it as a sign of 'Ms. Im starting to get use of Jeongyeon's annoyance' while feeling full about it. _I think I'm doing good._ Jeongyeon self-praised and grinned, taking little strides with her arms swinging like a kid to approach Ms. Im. _Oh, she has the same expression like that night again._ Jeongyeon took in some air, awed once again of how breathtaking she is and how easy she put Jeongyeon's heart at ease, the feeling of cold and warm she gave were perfect, Jeongyeon thought.

Ms. Im was rummaging through the mountain of red onions, eyes shifted to Jeongyeon for a moment and switched back to the onions real quick after realizing the younger was looking at her, Jeongyeon thought she was a goner when her eyes met Ms. Im's. "Oh dear." It was too late to feel her face heated up, Jeongyeon's palms started to sweat and she was hesitating to stand beside Ms. Im. "Hey, there's people behind you." Ms. Im whispered while tried not to look at Jeongyeon. The girl freaked out, almost jumped to the side to let the old lady behind her to cross the little junction while bowing continuously to the elderly. "Sorry...." Jeongyeon gritted her teeth, head lowered as she felt embarrassed.

Then there was a chuckle, a short and tiny one. Jeongyeon was petrified, eventually recovered and looked at Ms. Im with a tint of flush from her cheeks to her ears, slowly creeping until it was clear enough to tell she was shy and threaten by Ms. Im tiniest chuckle. It would have been a lie to say that Ms. Im did not notice Jeongyeon's obvious crush, or maybe a hint of liking her, she found the younger soft instead of intimidating from the first time they met and Jeongyeon was the one who made a move first unlike the other admirers. **_I....can't do this, not anymore._** It was a mere warning for herself, even though Ms. Im knew she had step a foot in, she still had to resist for her, and Jeongyeon's sake. She turned her back to Jeongyeon and walked away to the other section, did not even dare to look at her face or ask her to join as she knows she would fall harder.

_Ehh!?_ Jeongyeon was taken aback at Ms. Im's emotion change in speed of light, still solidified in front of the mountain of onions while letting her eyes roam on the ice lady. "Ahh! Please, wait up!" The awkward tension got Jeongyeon whined and chased upon Ms. Im's pace, and maybe her heart too.

** Ground floor, Polaris co-op **

"We're back." Jeongyeon huffed as she locked the door with only a hand, while the other one occupied with bags of groceries. She had actually volunteered herself to take all the heavy groceries instead of sharing the burden with Ms. Im as she is not even athletic, Ms. Im was still confused why Jeongyeon insisted on grabbing all the groceries by herself even though she will be worn out badly. "You look so bad, like really bad." Jihyo stared at Jeongyeon, eyebrows slightly curved as she tried to make fun of her new found friend. "You could've ask Ms. Im to help you, I remembered you said yourself wasn't really athletic?" Momo's voice echoed from the couch she was sitting with Dahyun and Sana as they enjoyed the foreign drama.

Jeongyeon showed an apologetic smile, later trudged all her way through to the kitchen without waiting for Ms. Im, her arms were already shaking and yelping in pain and ache when they were walking home earlier, her knees almost gave out when they reached home. **_Why wouldn't she asks help?_** Ms. Im thought, while patting the dusts away from her shoulder before entering the house. She then caught up with Jeongyeon who let out a long but silent sigh when she placed down the bags nicely on the table. "Jeongyeon, you might need a rest or maybe a hot shower, let me do the rest." Jihyo was still worried though she loves picking on Jeongyeon, her approaching the dinner table to grab the groceries shown her caring side. "No, I haven't done placing all the things yet." She was rather stubborn even though her back was killing her already. Ms. Im noticed the darker shade behind Jeongyeon's back, forehead frowned and a pile of thoughts jumbled in her mind. **_Can't believe she is this frail._**

"Get a bath and you can help out afterwards." She sounded demanding and Jeongyeon saw no choice but to obey, she definitely does not want the incident to happen again. Jeongyeon excused herself, dragging her legs towards the staircase without showing any signs of tiring, even though there were sweats still forming on her temple. "This isn't so like you, Ms. Im." Jihyo as the longest living tenant here scoffed at Ms. Im's unexpected actions and words after watching Jeongyeon climbed up the stairs, she already knew Ms. Im's behaviour towards people she met, yet she still managed to keep a good relationship with her landlady because of her understanding and tolerance against the anti-social lady. "What isn't so like me?" She replied in a defensive way, she knew Jihyo might figure out in a second, the way Jihyo abruptly offered to help was a warning sign to her.

"You had your eyes on her too much, it wasn't obvious but it's still obvious to me." Jihyo referred to Jeongyeon, with an underlying meaning behind her words. Ms. Im decided to remain silent, any more words out from her mouth will be analyzed by Jihyo completely and it will be the end of world for the landlady. Jihyo proceed to giggle, which cause Ms. Im to throw a glare at the jolly girl, Jihyo thought she found treasure in this peaceful house. "It's almost 5pm, what do we have for dinner today?" The two turned their heads only to find Mina staring across the living room with her mug, as usual. ".....maybe some korean dishes." The head chef gave some thought before answering. Mina and Jihyo were shocked but mostly happiness filled them as the last korean dishes they had was three months ago.

"There's definitely something going on." Jihyo had her thoughts planted firmly in her mind with a blank face. "Huh? Something happened?" Mina's eyes were widen as she looked at Jihyo staring at Ms. Im who went to prepare the ingredients, shrugged before went to wash her mug.

** Room A2, Polaris co-op **

_Damn, I can feel my thigh tendons almost mangled! Maybe I really should workout._ Jeongyeon can hardly stand nor sit with her worn out muscles, the more she uses her leg the more pain she felt. she was lying on her bed after the dinner she had with her co-tenants and her landlady, feeling exhausted as she gave her all to keep a straight face while enduring the enormous ache. _Do they have ointment here or what?_ Jeongyeon questioned with her mind all blank, lying soulless on the soft mattress. "Jeongyeon, are you there?" the girl's soul came back at one piece as her head shot up to face her door where the voice channeled from. "Yeah, I am. Please wait a bit." Jeongyeon answered while struggled to push herself up, walking slowly towards the door. She unlocked the door and pulled over, only to see Momo standing in front of her with a bottle that has Japanese written on them.

"Jihyo asked me to pass this ointment to you." Momo lifted up the bottle to Jeongyeon's face, which much to her surprise because she thought the others did not know about her muscle pain. "Th-thank you." She only managed to spit out the two words with shaky voice, her hands firmly grabbed on the bottle before she bids goodnight to Momo and shuts the door tight. _Thank god I can finally sleep tonight!_ Jeongyeon's mind underwent a night party with blasting music everywhere as she quickly applied the ointment.

** Ground floor, Polaris co-op **

"So, why did you ask me to pass that ointment to Jeongyeon?" Jihyo sat on the chair with her legs bent, silently waiting for Ms. Im's respond as the older was not paying attention to her question. The landlady was busy trimming her nails, her eyes did not bothered to look at Jihyo for a moment as she was too focused on her nails. "....guess I will sleep for tonight." Jihyo scoffed as she was disappointed that she got an upsetting answer, lazily got up from the chair and left Ms. Im alone in the dining area. **_Yeah, I shouldn't do that._** Ms. Im eventually stopped her trimming, sighing as she prayed that Jeongyeon would never find out the truth behind the ointment. At the moment when she finished her mini prayer, the door towards the exit unlocked, two shenanigans entered with the tiniest footsteps and they caught Ms. Im's attention very quickly. "Seems like everyone went back to their rooms...." "Let's be quiet then."

"I'm still here, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu." Ms. Im said almost instantly. The two youngest in the house tried hard to suppress their screams into loud gasps, backing a few steps while looking at Ms. Im from a distance with shaking pupils, hands and legs. "Oh my god don't scare us like that!" Chaeyoung's sharp whisper began and ended in one breath, it just proved how scared was she with how breathy she sounded. Tzuyu took a deep breath, releasing it after a few seconds and reclaimed her composure quickly, though she was still hiding behind Chaeyoung. "We-we're back, Ms. Im." Tzuyu still managed to squeak out a phrase after the shock. Ms. Im then stood up and head to the kitchen counter, decided to not scare them again and she was out of drinking water.

"I'm beat." Chaeyoung sighed deeply, sinking into the chair after the moment her body touches the wooden surface, the amount of work she pushed through plus the immense shock she received was doing sinful things to her soul and stamina. "Just go to sleep already, why are you still here?" Tzuyu with her usual monotone was not showing mercy to her merely two months older sister, Ms. Im was very sure that Tzuyu was as tired as Chaeyoung since her voice was a little sore. "Here." Ms. Im went back to them, handing them a glass of water that came from the mountains and sat down facing them afterwards, she noticed there were black shades under their eyes and she came into a decision to cook their favorites for tomorrow's dinner. "Thank you, Miss." They said unisonly, eyes sparkling and Ms. Im was quite delightful to see such a peaceful scene, it was a cleanse for her mind as tons of useless thoughts had her mind cramped and energy drained.

"Miss, is something bothering you?" When it came down to observations, Dahyun would be first and no one would really challenge her to it, except for Tzuyu. She may be quiet or seen as polite with heart of stone, but she actually looks out for the tenants, and always has the most emotions felt deep down her heart, she might be a gift from God. **_Tzuyu would see right through if I lie._** "Yes, but it's not important." Ms. Im kept her answer clean and short, she wanted to keep the secret, or trouble to herself and let them rest for the night. "But it's not gonna be solved if you keep it yourself." Chaeyoung voiced out, she sounded like a mother scolding her daughter with, yet her opinions was always guiding people to the right path. Ms. Im's head sunk, started to regret her choice to call out to them in the middle of night when it was the perfect time to have an emotional breakdown. "Yeah, do tell us if there's something on your mind, we can help." Tzuyu leaned forward, her persistent side was overflowing as if her eyes was looking into Ms. Im's soul.

She always knew having a small crush on an attractive person can lead to many endings, problems or even some mediocre fantasy they dreamt about, and she had foresaw it coming for her but she never thought it would be at the speed of light. Ms. Im watched their expressions silently with the moonlight basking her completely, she found the two had matured so much since their arrival to here a year ago. "If you finds someone likeable, but for whatever reason it is you can't fall for them, what will you do?" She asked sincerely, a little bit nervous and anxious since this was the first time she talked her heart to the youngest. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu both looked at each other, then back to Ms. Im, both then produced different expressions. "You said likeable, does that mean someone attractive or someone that you can ensure the half of your life too?" Tzuyu responded first. "Just go for it then." Chaeyoung replied while clicking her tongue. Ms. Im cupped her own cheek, currently thinking who to reply first. "But will there be a second chance in love?" Tzuyu raised a question out of nowhere.

Ms. Im stopped thinking. Instead, Tzuyu's words caused chaos in her brain, her thumb caressing her cheekbone as she once again fell into deep thoughts. **_There won't be a second chance, never._** That was a phrase she believed and live on, she always believed love will never come back once there is a crack on it, no matter how much effort one's put into it to mend the love they once had, the crack is still visible and it will be easier to break again. They say love hurts and love heal, but what will happen when you loved too much? The pouring love itself will crush one's heart. "But if you don't go for it you will never know the ending right?" Chaeyoung asked Tzuyu as she embraced her legs. Ms. Im was once again struck in the heart, she was about to dug a hole out of the dining table. **_The ending..... will it be bad or good?_** Her mind chuckled when the first she thought of was a bad ending, she was pessimistic when it comes to love, she was once optimistic about it, though.

People are always scared to love, they fear the bad ending but still longed for a good ending, and that is why there are too much of unrequited love. Though some are brave to explore love, breaking through all discriminations, embarrassments and mainly fear itself, it's like walking on thin ice to flowery garden, but once you fell, either you are stabbed to death by sharp frozen shards, or remain falling with abyss possessing your heart. Ms. Im has always wanted to question the person who first came with the thought of 'love is constantly showing affection and care for your partner' , she blamed them, and herself. Love is as simple as watering a plant. Too less, withered. Too much, withered. None, withered. Poisonous water, withered. To love you have to be careful in every aspects, yet most of them are reckless and are curious in what ending they will meet, they were wild about love and crave about it, not until they crossed the line unknowingly. "But what if they like you back?" Tzuyu shot back at Chaeyoung. That phrase clapped loudly in Ms. Im's mind, the fog trapping her to go round-a-bout back way for her in a click. **_Yeah, what if....._**

**_No. I made a promise and I can't just betray me._** The light was dappled, and Ms. Im liked it anyways. "Alright, good night." Ms. Im startled them as her voice brought them back from their discussion. "Eh? But your problem has not been solved yet!" Chaeyoung felt unsatisfied, whined for Ms. Im to stay for a little longer. Tzuyu was just staring at Ms. Im but still feel the same as Chaeyoung, she saw the retreat in her eyes, and a sort of determination, Tzuyu took it as Ms. Im wants to try solving her own problems. "It's not good to force, I think you need some rest." Tzuyu tugged Chaeyoung's sleeve, giving smallest pulls as if wanting her to let Ms. Im think about it for herself, Ms. Im was glad Tzuyu was there to argue with Chaeyoung so she could slip away quietly. Their heated discussion faded in Ms. Im's ears and she could hear breeze blowing at the thin wall of her co-op, she longed for peace, where every day was a dream to her.

She stepped on the staircase lightly, wanting to keep the peace for herself and she realized the creaking sounds that the wood made were actually relaxing. "Oh, hello Ms. Im." The voice Ms. Im that tried hard to avoid appeared and it resonated in her head, she silently cursed Jeongyeon for appearing at the wrong timing. She slightly nodded, intended to escape from Jeongyeon's sight as fast as possible and get a good sleep to clear her mind of mess. "Urmm, please wait." Jeongyeon stepped into Ms. Im's personal space right before she could run back to her room, she could feel intruding warmth and she really wanted to avoid it, it's devil's temptation for Ms. Im. "What's the matter?" Jeongyeon heard the impatient in her voice, but she brushed her curiosity aside as she thought Ms. Im maybe is in a rush for toilet. "Well, Jihyo asked Momo to pass the ointment for me and I wanted to return it to Jihyo, but it seems like she's asleep, I knocked the door though." Jeongyeon answered in a fast pace while showing the ointment to Ms. Im as a proof of not flirting with her, Jeongyeon did had a realization that she has stood too close to Ms. Im, which her tension was building up with constant acceleration. _Should I just go or....?_

Ms. Im snatched the ointment bottle from her without any eye contact, she knew it will be bad if she looked at Jeongyeon in a close distance. "I will help you return it to Jihyo tomorrow." Jeongyeon beamed brightly upon hearing Ms. Im's answer. "Thank you!" Jeongyeon had her head lowered, as her face glowed in faint red and a smile plastered on her face, hands tugged on her shirt hem tightly. She side-eyed her, only to catch a glimpse of her smile then quickly pushed open her door to the room and escaped from Jeongyeon, leaving the younger eyes peeled like a naked onion and froze in her place. _She really is in a hurry....._ Jeongyeon's shoulders fell, feeling a bit of refresh as this was something rare to see from her landlady, she had always displayed nonchalant and emotionless as her unique characteristics so her being in an emergency was kind of a surprise for Jeongyeon. "I should head back too, working early sucks." She sighed, slowly trudged to her room that was a few feet away while lightly pressing her nape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite awhile since I updated and sorry for the long wait TT
> 
> Btw the chapters will get longer as it goes so make sure to rest your eyes after reading ;)

** Room A1, Polaris co-op **

Ms. Im stared at the rectangular mirror right above the water basin after having her morning routine done, her eye bags were much more swollen than usual and her eyes were bloodshot, she looked so worse till the point she thought she was ill. **_It's been so long since I had insomnia, fuck Yoo Jeongyeon._** Ms. Im rubbed her eyes roughly as if they were Jeongyeon because she was feeling dizzy due to lack of sleep, and she blamed it all onto Jeongyeon for causing adrenaline rush to her yesterday night. She had no choice but just let out a long sigh, patting her face lightly and went out of the bathroom to get changed.

Ms. Im pulled the door wide, only to meet Jeongyeon passing by her room towards the staircase all dressed up, the younger did not notice her presence yet she was focused on her way down to the ground floor. The older's eyes were attached to Jeongyeon, following her back until it was no longer visible, she wondered what was the younger up to when it's not even 6.30a.m. yet. "Now what is she up to...." Ms. Im sighed, making up her mind to follow Jeongyeon in case the newcomer was up to something bad so she could knock her out cold immediately. Her steps were wide but light, it was like angel walking on grassland, but a fallen angel to be exact and she thought she had moved on about it, not until Jeongyeon appeared.

**_Huh? She disappeared._** Ms. Im clinged onto the newel as she was really drained from lack of sleep, felt down since her brain was not at one piece today and was thinking whether to put sugar into Jeongyeon's lunchbox instead of salt and pepper. She shook her dizziness away, massaged her temples while heading to the refrigerator to get her ingredients ready for nine servings of breakfasts and four specially made lunchboxes since Mina, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and the jerk(she meant Jeongyeon) are staying in the house with her. The tomatoes and lettuce leaves were rinsed with cold water, well the water was always cold but Ms. Im realized the water was colder than yesterday. Swiftly chopped the tomatoes up, mixing in all the necessities for an original flavour batter, kneading and crushing the meat into bite pieces, it all completedly without a sign of slacking off but she still thought Jihyo persuading her becoming a chef is a joke. Ms. Im was bathed in the sunlight dappled by the curtains Sana gifted from last year's Christmas and she liked the simple designs with some touch-ups, even Chaeyoung had no opinions to go against.

She peeked the time and it shown 6.40a.m. , which meant she had to start cooking rice for lunch and also prep the ingredients to go with rice. After a few seconds of scavenging the overloaded refrigerator, her braised pork trotters with turmeric powder and her original sauce was secured in the deepest part of the cooling section. "Gosh, they should refrain from sneaking in junk food and more beers." Ms. Im judged the packets of sweets and beer cans with total disgust on her face as they were the sole cause of overloading the refrigerator, the thought of increasing the monthly tenant bill had planted its root in her mind. "Something's interesting in there?" The sudden interrupt of peace had Ms. Im jumped and slipping over, crashing her head into the refrigerator as well as her arms flinging in air because of panic. Someone actually managed to hold onto her waist and pulled her arm over and she came face to face with the interrupter. "Sorry hehe." Ms. Im grimaced, she knew that jolly voice too well and she did not expect the person to appear at the most unexpected timing. Jeongyeon blinked so many times, checking whether Ms. Im has gotten any scratches or bruises while still holding her wrist not knowingly, her grasp on her wrist made Ms. Im uneasy.

"Why are you here?" She was rather rude for some reasons, maybe her insomnia last night really worn her out physically and mentally, Jeongyeon as a whole really got her on her nerves in just a span of weeks, almost a month while being here. "My company rented a room here." She answered nonchalantly, eyeing Ms. Im's crown since she had her eyes on Jeongyeon's feet, she was unable to catch a glimpse of her face, it worried her. "Did you hurt somewhere?" Jeongyeon reached out for her forehead, but was swatted away, greeted with an intense glare which she noticed the red in her eyes. "I'm fine." Ms. Im replied, slowly pried Jeongyeon's hand away, turned around and picked up the bowl, while Jeongyeon took it all in her eyes. She did not flinched nor back away as she was used to Ms. Im's behaviour, she wanted to believe there is a reason behind that. Her eyes calmly followed Ms. Im's shadow as she walked away to the kitchen counter, still glued to the ground, Jeongyeon has confirmed Ms. Im was not in her best state today after a moment of observation.

**_Such a bad timing._** Ms. Im's vision was spinning and her head light, she had a difficult time to focus, her limbs all wobbly and clammy, but she knew Jeongyeon was watching her and she knew she has to beat the dizziness by herself. She pushed onto the kitchen counter, insisting to work on the dishes even though her brain was throwing tantrum here and there, her back moist and cold sweat formed on her temple. "Hey, let me do it." She then felt someone snatched away her spatula and her bowl of braised pork trotters. "What are you-" She tried to reach for her the spatula, but Jeongyeon pulled away and it made Ms. Im frustrated. "Give it back....." Her voice frail but with grumpy tone, her breath was shallow yet shaky and Jeongyeon was alarmed how bad her condition was. "No, you have to get some sleep, you look like you're gonna faint anytime!" Jeongyeon tuned up her volume, her worry-some side for Ms. Im was showing and it was a slap on the older's face, Ms. Im's independence side was fighting to reject Jeongyeon's kindness.

"I-I don't need, help....!" She growled lowly, pushing onto the counter while her hand supported her head, she can barely feel her legs, and now she learnt that Jeongyeon learnt doppleganger to fool her. _She's spinning while standing!? She needs to be on bed now!_ She quickly shoved away whatever was in her grasp, hurried to her landlady who is going to faint any second and reached out to hold her arms. "You....." Ms. Im tried to pry her grip again, but was too weak against someone she thought was frailer than her. "What!? You aren't at your best, and you should get some sleep! You'll faint!" Jeongyeon gasped seeing her landlady almost fall on her face, at least Jeongyeon was quick-witted enough to place her forearm below her chest to catch her. _Now what!!?_ Jeongyeon panicked, she never dealt with a fainted person nor experienced herself, Ms. Im was out cold, her face paler and she was sweating too much. She shook, tapped and patted her landlady, but all she did was mumbling nonsense and it sounded more like groaning rather than random words, her forehead wrinkled, Jeongyeon doubted her insides were all turned over. "Don't blame me for this.....!" She hissed before pulling Ms. Im's arms onto her shoulders, laying her all onto her back and circled her arm around Ms. Im's thigh, she did not hold onto the flesh as she thought it was not appropriate and she had imagined Ms. Im rioting afterwards.

_My thighs.... this sucks._ Jeongyeon realized Ms. Im was really light and soft consider her skin against her, her muscle pain were acting up at the bad timing and the places where she applied the ointment burn and scald through her jeans. It took them a minute to reach Ms. Im's bedroom, and Jeongyeon quickly busted in, ready to face the consequences later. ".....You, put me down." Ms. Im breathed against the end of her cheekbone, managed to form four words from her jacked up brain, Jeongyeon was glad the first thing she did was not bite her as a safety instinct. Jeongyeon knelt down, back facing the side rail of the bed letting the woman clinging on her slides off to meet her bed, she turned around after feeling weightless and help Ms. Im to lie down comfortably. "How are you feeling?" She asked cautiously after they shared tranquil but short moment to calm themselves. Although some of her dizziness had faded, she was still seeing shooting stars circling Jupiter and Saturn, Jeongyeon's voice was very light though the younger was so close to her. "Worst than ever." The words sounded like it came out from an air conditioner, airy and light, and weak, weak for someone Jeongyeon thought that she has an diamond made soul.

Moments after, the blanket engulfing Ms. Im was tugged tighter into her skin, it stung her cold but it faded into warmth like how a flow of spring entered her blood, she hated, and loved this sensation as she knew this made her more confused about falling for Jeongyeon. "You need rest, immediately." She saw her throwing questioning gazes to her actions, responded with worried tone and faint demanding voice. **_Being helpful is her nature huh?_** she started to acknowledge her soft side, still rejected it because it was tempting, but can she? Ms. Im doubted, her head ringing alarms and they were resonating. She shut her eyes close, trying to succumb with the indulging dizziness, trying to ignore the presence beside her, staring intensely at her. She was scared of being seen through her feelings and her heart, even though Jeongyeon was here for a few weeks, it still can't be helped, isn't it?

Jeongyeon wanted to see Ms. Im fall into slumber before she leaves, Ms. Im was not the type of person to give up easily, in fact she is relentless, way too over where she might destroy herself one day. _There will be someone who will stop her in time._ She had her curled fist laid by her side all tensed up, breathings longer, gaze deeper before she leaves the room to wrap up whatever Ms. Im left for her, turned around after a sigh out, hand already hovered over the handle. "Nayeon." She halted, fingers terribly pierced by the sudden cold when she subtly touched the door handle, it just had her blown away. “Call me…Nayeon,” She huffed. “Instead of Ms. Im, call….my name.” Nayeon who had sunken deeply into the pillows barely constructed a sentence. Jeongyeon almost stumbled on her foot, still looking back at Nayeon, still has her head processing the blurry context she was given. “…..Oh,” That was her first response. “Oh, urm, okay, I guess.” It was a small and sheepish, and it was enough for Nayeon. Slowly after, the icy feeling crept in again, it was not long after Jeongyeon left the room to help, or rather, clean up the mess Nayeon unintentionally made earlier, Nayeon did not want it to happen, though.

** Ground floor, Polaris co-op **

She took wide steps, maybe a little bit jumpy as the adrenaline in her sky-rocketed with full force, her mind is a mess at the moment but she was delighted. _That escalated quickly but never mind!_ Jeongyeon was glad she succeeded in making Nayeon talk to her once, and the excitement she experienced was pushing her to do more for Nayeon like right now, she told herself to not fail the dishes for breakfast and lunch. Jeongyeon made her way to the kitchen counter, had the bowl of braised pork trotters secured in her arm midway and set it down beside the basin right after kicking the refrigerator door close. She had decided to chase time, and go with double cooking at the same time, she was quite confident as an ambidextrous. “What’s with the commotion earlier?” The sudden shock was like ants crawling on her back, she never expected Jihyo to wake up so early today, she thought Jihyo is on her day off today. Jihyo with shot red eyes, dragged herself down the stairs, shooting flares at Jeongyeon who tried to ignore her. It was clear Jihyo was disturbed by their small argument earlier, but Jeongyeon thought it was not that loud, maybe Jihyo was quick to pick up random sounds.

“What commotion? Since you’re up, why don’t you help me a bit?” Jeongyeon wanted to change the tide to hers, letting Jihyo catches her tail is a big no for her. Jihyo yawned, still approaching her bit by bit and scanned around the kitchen area, she felt odd as Nayeon was not seen here. “Where’s Ms. Im?” Her sudden question brought Jeongyeon’s anxiousness to light, the taller one kept her stance and continued the hard work, Jihyo could see stiffness through Jeongyeon’s uneasiness and unusual behaviour. “Oh, she-err, she wasn’t well so she asked me to help instead.” She covered up quickly, building walls to defend the real reason behind it. “But she looked FINE yesterday.” Jihyo had herself attached closely to Jeongyeon, terribly close till the point Jeongyeon felt chilliness in her ears, especially when Jihyo had the ‘fine’ word emphasized. Jihyo side-eyed Jeongyeon, the latter avoided the dead glare with her maintaining petrified while her hands still busy.

She heard a scoff from Jihyo, immediately sighed and felt relieved since the chilliness faded, she was wrong. “You better tell me now Yoo Jeongyeon!” Jihyo bit her shoulder, the teeth deeply engraved into her flesh and Jeongyeon thought she was bleeding. “Yaaahh!” High pitched yet short, she wanted to keep the matter as small as possible. “Jihyo what the hell!?” She hissed, almost flung the spatula away to pry Jihyo’s teeth away in the most silent way ever, but Jihyo was far more stubborn than she thought. Her thumb flicked around Jihyo’s face, mostly her cheeks but she hasn’t shown signs of letting go the darkening flesh. “Damn, Jihyo just let go! Or we might wake Nayeon up!” Then there was silence, and silence and a sharp, sucking breath from Jeongyeon. Jihyo’s jaw slipped away from Jeongyeon’s dented shoulders, the bite mark red and dark like how her face was even though she had covered half of it. One avoiding one’s eye contact, one searching for it hastily, both were anxious with different reasons.

“…..It has been awhile since I’ve heard _her_ name,” It was a fleeting sound, like a stone fell freely into the sea as Jeongyeon heard the same when the pulsing in her stopped. The change of expression was too much. “What has…. happened in between those few minutes?” Jihyo dragged over the chair behind her, draped her leg over and sat down straight, awfully straight. The aroma released brought lightness to Jeongyeon, she could finally hear sizzles and gentle simmering instead of loud thumping, crashing in her. “Let’s continue this after breakfast, the others need to have energy to work whole day.” She murmured, shakily looked at the tight-lipped woman. _Something’s looks off._ She had a hunch it will be bad news for her, it will be harder to converse with each other if Jihyo chose to speak up what was on her mind. “Yeah, I will get ready a bit, and help you later.” She hid her orbs from Jeongyeon’s once in a blue moon, pressed on the top rail while had her leg lifted up just right below her shoulders, pushed the chair back lightly and went away. There was a lot she wanted to talk with Jeongyeon, but she stumbled back after seeing sparkles in her eyes, she ended up wanting to clear unnecessary thoughts to have a better approach.

** Room A2, Polaris co-op **

Tapping and typing on the keys back and forth, the sounds generated seemed like ASMR but it was not soothing for Jeongyeon at all, her insides tumbled again and again till she can’t find a comfortable way to sit and proceed on working her documents. She was hesitant to talk to Jihyo, and visit Nayeon who were just centimeters away from her, the uneasy feelings accumulated and was eating her up at the moment, it was the first time that she felt heat beneath her rising to the surface. “God….” Jeongyeon stood up harshly causing the chair to creak, it was either her covering her uneasiness or just because frustrated of not being able to do her work without thinking something else. She paced around the room, fingers tapping on her elbow, later biting her knuckles, later back on cupping her cheeks with one of her elbows as cushion.

“Jeongyeon,” Hearing her name from thin air made her shrieked in her mind, her restless soul crumbled and built up once again when she recognized Jihyo right behind the door. “I wanna have a talk with you.” Jihyo made it clean and short. Though she looked pretty calm and stern outside, her inner self was panicking and she cannot stop caressing her palms all over behind her back. It was not long to wait Jeongyeon pull open the door and welcome her in. “You should learn to knock doors, Jihyo.” Jeongyeon too, had a stiff face but tried to shove it off with a cool face. The brunette outside just scoffed, entered the room when Jeongyeon shifted her body to let Jihyo in, which her eyes roamed the whole room before settling right in front of the small coffee table that fits three. “It’s warmer here, do you hate cold?” Jihyo asked unprovokedly, it actually shocked her friend behind for the sudden, irrelevant question. “Yeah, It makes you feel lonely doesn’t it?” Jeongyeon quickly sat down, facing Jihyo in the most comfortable way she could, her casually chit-chatting after the incident brought heaviness to the atmosphere. “But then,” Jihyo rested her chin on her palms, elbowing the table with cheekiness, “You would have someone to hug, or to be hugged by someone, doesn’t it?” Her staring into Jeongyeon’s eyes made the woman snickered, one of the reasons was her forcing to widen her big eyes made her funnier and even more cute.

“But what if,” Jeongyeon made a stop. “What if, the heart doesn’t feel the same as the body does? It doesn’t do the same.” Her gaze on table top, too coward to face Jihyo and the words Jihyo was about to deliver afterwards. Jihyo smiled, blinked and sighed. “That happened once.” The power the words have the smiley woman in front of her to stare at her, waiting eagerly. “Nayeon, lost her heart in love.” One pair of eyes startled, another pair all filled with stories to tell. “You can go on.” Jihyo nodded hearing the reassuring reply. “She once loved, loved too hard, loved it wrong, the haunting experience ate her up eventually. It was normal from the beginning, but something occurred, she went down the wrong path, took the wrong measures, both her and her past lover were ruined.” Jeongyeon sat up straight, felt something odd and wanted to ask. “Nayeon…. took her lover’s life?” As if having the same mind, Jihyo nodded hesitantly. “I came back from work and got my promotion as the manager, she looked pale while congratulating me. She was restless but soulless, so I reached out to her but she avoided me. Regardless, I followed her, and found out her lover’s corpse at an abandoned barn with her lying beside the body shrieking and crying. But it went out of hand.” Jihyo looked up to meet Jeongyeon suddenly, it caught her off guard because Jihyo seemed, disturbed.

“Like, how….out of hand?” Jeongyeon went with a careful approach. “She, she was- urgh, she--was like another person. I was traumatized by her that night.” She didn’t dare to stare at Jeongyeon again, her sight sunken into the curves of her palms and her knuckles stamping on her forehead, the disturbance from her channeled to her friend. “We can stop here if you want.” Jeongyeon felt the discomfort and the anxiousness in Jihyo herself, the level-headed, executive manager who always shows her strong and gleeful side emerged her vulnerable self. Though she struggled to hide the trembles, the little actions and reflexes could not hide her feelings. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Jihyo emphasized the words and repeated them. Jeongyeon hummed, patiently waiting for her to continue as she was trying to calm herself. “It soon became a matter that I can’t handle it myself, the police took her and filed an investigation. Since Nayeon was unable to communicate with, the police sent her to hospital for mental checkup and she was, diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, which is split personality.” Jeongyeon was in pure shock, one of her palms slowly slid onto her mouth covering it, her head blasting fireworks, it hurt so much that it paralyzed her. “Ever since the occurrence of her illness, she accidentally caused a lot trouble here and there, over and over again. She shut herself eventually and it took me some time to approach her again, and it turned out this way.” Jihyo sighed but still managed to slip a smile.

There were thoughts that she wanted to voice out, but words choked in the end. She felt like she knew a lot, but in the end, she knew nothing and could do nothing while sitting here, worried and sympathized. “…..Is there any way to help her?” Jeongyeon spoke lightly. “No,” Jihyo shook her head. “The doctors made it clear that there are no cures for split personality illness. All they told her were to be cautious when approaching people, and carefully manages her relationships, since the trigger was the feeling of jealousy.” Jihyo remembered every subliminal details she could, looking at Jeongyeon as the woman still had her eye brows knitted, crushing her glabella as she looked at the table, orbs quavering. “Was that why she tends to avoid too much convo? Because she was afraid to fall in love that could gone wrong any second?” Jeongyeon felt the need to let out the sudden burst of emotions in her, feeling overwhelmed yet still vulnerable to do anything to help Nayeon to deal with the illness she has. _But will it be better if I just let her be?_ She doubted. _However, will she let you?_ She doubted, again. Throughout the whole month, spending time with her made her believed that Nayeon was an independent, stubborn woman, so the thought circled her, it bugged her too much till the point she had to ask Jihyo, why? “I don’t know. She became someone who keep things to herself,” Jihyo had this sorrow coming from her, she had always wanted her old friend to open up to her ever since the traumatic incident, she was waiting for the perfect timing.

“But that isn’t gonna help!” Jeongyeon sprang up, it startled Jihyo to look at her, only to find rumbles in the waves of her eyes and she knew that she was not the only one who desperately wants to help, or precisely to save her longtime friend. “You know….” After sharing moments of silence, Jihyo decided to speak up what came to her mind. “I felt like Nayeon has opened up a little? After you came and somewhat talked to her.” Jeongyeon’s gaze on her feet shifted to Jihyo and it became deeper, she sank down to the floor robotically while listening to whatever Jihyo had to say. “I was curious, though. Why did she seemed like opened up of all the sudden? She wasn’t like this, not Momo, not Sana, not Mina, not Dahyun, not Chaeyoung, not Tzuyu, not even me, or the past tenants. Why was it you, who made her acted out of her mind? And why does she seem okay with it?” Jihyo sorted out all the short memories she had whenever she was with Nayeon and Jeongyeon. The two were awkward and its laughable, but the words they said to each other were genuine, the actions they did for each other whether it was small or big were tender. Jihyo took it all to her eyes, how her friend smiled falteringly at the tenant’s back whenever she does something embarrassing, or anything that made the tenants laughed. “Jeongyeon, I have a glimpse of hope, and I’m pretty sure I can see the larger picture in no time.”

The deep gaze she had worn out, replaced by a blurred vision and a blank mind. Her breathings uneven, something in her broken down beautifully, she had never experienced things that were so fucked up before, and to think that she got the idea in one second was the worst thing could happen. “I was just, trying to help her open up. I didn’t mean it in another way….” Jeongyeon reluctantly stated out. She did find her landlady ravishing, exotic to an extend and she was truly amazed or rather she dived too deep, for someone who has not experience love, she always helps out others as an action of ‘kindness’ but this time, she finally realized that the kindness she has for Nayeon went berserk. It was not pure kindness any more, it was because she had her in her eyes now. _But does falling in love with her helps? Won’t it turn out the other way?_ “You seem confused, Jeongyeon-ah.” Jihyo once again called out to her. “I- I was thinking that I could be the wrong one here, fallen in love with Nayeon when I shouldn’t have done it. Will it become another tragedy?” Jeongyeon holding her heart, wording her thoughts as her fingers harden and half-curled, it creased her hoodie shakily, Jihyo saw the uncertainty from her reflex actions.

“I, err, I want to believe that you can do it, without falling deeper for her.” Jihyo gazed into Jeongyeon, the words heavy and calm, it showed Jeongyeon that the woman in front of her trusts her very much, thought they just met about a month ago. Her dull brown hair strands dropped to her side when she snickered, “You must be joking, Jihyo-yah.” Her small chuckles sounded more like self-effacing, she knew too well of herself that she always gives her all in every little thing, including feelings and emotions. “I do joke a lot, but not now Jeongyeon.” Jihyo reached out to pull Jeongyeon’s hands and wrapped them into hers, Jeongyeon observed the palms that wrapped her fists, white knuckles and terribly cold, but with warmth embraced inside. Her head low, she could see Jihyo’s crown from her sight and her bangs leaving her forehead, the sincerity Jihyo put out was terrifying, and this was not about her. “Ridiculous. Jihyo, you are too ridiculous.” She could only repeat what she said while wriggling out from her friend’s grip, only to grab her hands back showing her willingness to try.

The brunette almost teared up when Jeongyeon agreed to try for Nayeon’s sake, silently sniffled and struggled to hold back her urge to cry, there was a reason where she wanted to keep her head low. “Alright, you should stop crying.” Before Jihyo can say anything to thank her, Jeongyeon jumped out to diss at her for crying, but it was normal for her to cry because there was hope for her friend, right? Jihyo heaved her head, ignoring her puffy eyes and shot glares at Jeongyeon. “Says the one who was too coward to approach a hot woman.” The flames of war lit in Jeongyeon, she knew she cannot just let Jihyo run away this easily.

** Ground floor, Polaris co-op **

“Say, what happened to Jihyo? She doesn’t look well after eating her lunch.” Mina asked, her sleeping mask still attached on her hair. “I don’t know.” Jeongyeon who was staring at the television with her shins folded smirked and immediately changed back to her usual poker face when Mina started to get suspicious. Jeongyeon swore that she could hear Jihyo cursing her while getting her business done. It was already half past three, but Nayeon has not shown herself after her fainting right in front of Jeongyeon, it worries her a lot and here she is, fighting with herself whether to pay a visit or accompany Mina who just woke up from her short nap. _She just needed a sleep, right? Not like she fainted, right??_ Her lifeless eyes blinked once, twice. Jeongyeon is at loss of what to do right now, she really hoped Nayeon could wake up in any time now. “Mina-yah! And also, Jeongyeon!” They shifted their heads simultaneously from the headrest, staring lazily at Momo who approached them while she was still looking around as if she was finding something. “I have not seen Ms. Im around the house since morning, where is she? I wanna pay my rent. It’s been three months since I have pay her.” Momo shrugged, the paper bag on her hand flailed with her lips puckered, showing her effortless results in search for her missing landlady.

“Now why don’t you go and find your best friend Sana? She has been missing since morning too.” Jeongyeon teased. She knew the two simply cannot leave each other’s side for a minute but still deny their oddly, compatible chemistry with each other, She finds it funny and loves to tease the two because their reactions were always wholesome. “Didn’t I told you she was out with her friends and will be back after dinner? Stop asking me and tell me where’s Ms. Im instead!” Momo actually growled, but were met with Jeongyeon’s muffled laughs and Mina’s tiny chuckles and it embarrassed her very much. “Oh my god just tell me!” Momo almost pounced on Jeongyeon when she gripped her fleecy, undecorated white collar of her sweatshirt and pulled back causing Jeongyeon to make choking noises. Mina who bounced up from the couch that she was lying on Jeongyeon’s lap was embroiled in the November sister’s fight, more like brawling at each other and she was deciding on whether to save Jeongyeon or let Momo choke her to death. “Stop pulling her sweatshirt Momo, the couch is expensive and one in a million.” The unexpected voice somehow drew the trio from the mess to herself, it can’t be denied that they respect and love the voice owner a lot.

Nayeon showed herself for the first time with a rather messy, uncombed hair that have unkempt hair strands glued on her cheeks and forehead, both Momo and Mina were dumbfounded as this was the first time they saw their forever uptight, stern, icy landlady being, a mess. Jeongyeon on the other hand dodged Nayeon’s eye contact with her purposely, went back to pry Momo’s hands away from her and sauntered towards the kitchen. “What happened to you?” Mina asked worriedly while Momo hurriedly grab her paper bag filled with her earnings and approached Nayeon. “Overslept.” She kept it blunt and clean as usual with a coarsy feel, eye lids struggled to pull up when her eyes followed Momo’s footsteps towards her. “That’s okay! We have urgent things here!” Momo stridden to Nayeon before grabbing her palm, startled the woman who was maundering her way to find a certain someone, blabbering about paying her three-months-late rent and blasted off to her room. After all the chaos happening in just ten minutes, the living room were back to serene, with Mina staring at Nayeon peacefully and Nayeon trying to place all the fragments she picked up from ten minutes ago. **_Basically, I almost fainted, Jeongyeon helped me, Momo and her were fighting just now and Mina is staring at me, for no reason?_** “Miss, you seem confused.” Mina smiled, hovering on the headrest with her elbows digging in the cushion. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair as a comb while eyeing Mina’s elbows, where the latter noticed and removed it, laid back all flat on the couch to give Nayeon space to think.

She still felt the stinging fatigue and dizziness, though it was not harmful enough to make her faint but it became the prick in her flesh and she wanted it gone immediately. Nayeon then slowly wobbled, pushing onto the hand rail and helped herself up to the stairs, disappeared to her room just right before Jeongyeon came out from the kitchen. _So Nayeon can teleport. Right….._ Jeongyeon, who has a mug filled with warm water on her hand felt helpless as the receiver disappeared in thin air. “Why are you standing over there and zoomed out?” They say sixth sense is accurate sometimes but she did not expect Mina’s sixth sense to be this accurate. “Just thinking where did Ms. Im go.” Jeongyeon actually wanted to say Nayeon’s name, but Jihyo and Nayeon did not told them even though they have been living together for months to years, it led her to speak reluctantly from now on. “Oh, she went upstairs. Probably to her room.” Mina stretched, later draping her arm under her head and her legs crossed comfortably on the hand rest. Jeongyeon dropped a ‘thanks’ and quickly went to find Nayeon, all the scenes happening were taken in by Mina where she kept her eyes on Jeongyeon.

“Maybe Jihyo was right this time….” Mina yawned, before turning to face the buzzing television.


End file.
